


Nooks and Crannies - Winner Lose All

by kete



Series: Nooks and Crannies [7]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Gen, different POV, seventh episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kete/pseuds/kete
Summary: The seventh episode retold from Silas' POV: Heath falls in love. Damn that Cupid-fella!PSA: While every fic in this series can be read as a stand-alone, there *is* an arc that develops over the course of the whole series.





	Nooks and Crannies - Winner Lose All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for the sake of finishing this fic that I've begun writing twelve (12!) years ago, I've re-watched the whole first season of The Big Valley, giggling hysterically all the way through. Oh man, what were they thinking? Between the teleporting horses and the revolving bedrooms we were also expected to believe that Peter Breck as Nick Barkley was the stronger one, when he had no muscle definition whatsoever, while Lee Majors as Heath, despite being shot in the back by Randy Handom as a youth, showed no scars at all. Okay, okay, I'll make that all up as I go along. Please follow me....

So, now's happened. Now we're in a fine pickle. First Miss Audra and now Mr. Heath. He done fall in love - and done fall hard. Life never gets old with youngsters 'round. Must be that Cupid-kid from that book done gone flappin' 'round the valley.  
  
I'm not only ever readin' my ol' bible, you know. I'm allowed every book in the library! And Mr. Tom, he even sometimes done commend one to me, sayin', ''Silas, have a look at that, you might like it!'' So, I done read that book 'bout all of them Greek and Roman people, long gone now, and them gods they done believe in. And there's that little tyke with wings that shoots arrows at people and then they fall in love. I mean who'da give a bow and arrows to a kid? They coulda harm themselves! No wonder they's all dead and gone. Tsk.  
  
But I wish he be jus' leavin' us alone. What good does it do anyone jus' shootin' them arrows at all the wrong people? Not that there be anythin' wrong with Miss Maria s'far as I can see, but that Don Alfredo, her father? Oh my. Never nothin' but trouble with that one.  
  
Mr. Heath been away for quite a while in early spring doin' the mine survey, and Mr. Nick's been grouchin' and grumblin' all the time how he has to do everythin' by himself. But as soon as Mr. Heath done come back his mood got better and they been out an'bout together every day. They's like a team of fine draft horses now, pullin' in the same direction, each knowin' the strengths and weaknesses of the other and makin' up for it. Like they finally done overcome their quarrels and gettin' along as should be. 'Tis a joy to see, it is. Well, it done take them long enough.  
  
**********  
  
Now, here's what done happen: them boys been out talleyin' and brandin' spring calves all day and right when they's come back home there's somethin' off. Mr. Heath be whistlin'. Whistlin', I tell you! Like loud, so's everyone coulda hear. Now, I done hear this boy whistle and hum and even sing many a time, mostly when he be workin' with them horses, and sometimes in the mornin' when he thinks he's still alone in the kitchen, but'was always kind of under his breath. Quiet-like, like everythin' he does.  
  
Miz Victoria, she done notice too. Because he's still whistlin' when they all go down for dinner. She even asks him what's puttin' him in such low spirits tonight. At which he starts, surprised, but then gets it and snorts a laugh. He hadn't noticed. He been whistlin' all through his bath and dressin and all and hadn't noticed.  
  
And then Mr. Jarrod, he asks Mr. Nick, ''Well, Nick, you seem to be in a particularly good mood tonight?''  
  
''Is that so?'' Mr. Nick says airily.  
  
And Miz Victoria 'members, as they be all sittin' down with their sherries and whiskies and whatnot, how Mr. Tom always done use to like that relaxation time before dinner with all the family together.  
  
''It was his favorite time of day'', Miss Audra, she says. Then she puts down the book she been readin', gets up and skips over to Mr. Heath, who's fumblin' 'round at the liquor table, grabs his arm and brings him into the fold. ''Heath, you should have been here,'' she says, the darlin' girl, ''it was wonderful. I would sit on his lap, the boys on the floor and he would tell us everything about the olden days. Things you simply couldn't believe!''  
  
And a few you p'raps shouldn't, I might add. Meanin' no disrespect. But he could tell tall tales, could Mr. Tom, and you'd never know if they was true or not but for the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
And they go on talkin' how Miz Victoria got her first fur coat, traded for cabbages. Which brings them straight to Don Alfredo. and then Mr. Nick says how he din't know that Don Alfredo has a daughter. But Mr. Jarrod 'members her, and Miz Victoria says somethin' like she been sent away to school when her mother died and she only a little girl and all. and all the while Mr. Heath's jus' starin' dreamily somewhere into the distance. I never done see him look like that. As if he been whacked over the head, but hasn't had time to notice the hurt yet.  
  
''Why do you ask?'' Miz Victoria says. ''Is she back?''  
  
''Uh, well,'' Mr. Nick mumbles and looks at Mr. Heath for help.  
  
Mr. Heath gives Miz Victoria his best wide-eyed innocent look and pretends he has no idea what she's talkin' 'bout.  
  
''Uh-hu,'' says Miz Victoria. ''She's back. - Have you met her yet?''  
  
''Well, I wouldn't say we've exactly met her...'' Mr. Heath stammers, blushin'.  
  
''Burt Hadley stopped her carriage and wouldn't let her cross his land,'' Mr. Nick explains, wavin' his drink 'round as he does, and makin' it quite clear by his tone what he thinks of Mr. Hadley and his manners.  
  
''Oh, Burt Hadley is a fool,'' Miz Victoria declares.  
  
''I buy that for sure!'' Mr. Heath agrees eager-like.  
  
''Why, is she that pretty?'' says Miz Victoria.  
  
''Well...'' Mr Heath thinks she is, and Mr. Nick says she's jus' skin and bones, and Miss Audra wants to know 'bout her clothes and if they's from the East and beautiful. To which Mr. Heath declares he has no idea where they done come from, but they look real good to him. Now he has an opinion 'bout ladies' fashion, the dear fool boy.  
  
Miz Victoria's more worried 'bout that ghastly Mr. Hadley bein' nasty to the poor girl which would, of course, upset her father. Because the family done sell land to Mr. Hadley and a few others which Don Alfredo claims not been theirs to sell in the first place. So, now there's a law suit. I 'members Mr. Hadley when he still done work here. He done bought that land of Mr. Tom and left. I din't miss him none. and that Don Alfredo's been nothin' but lookin' down his nose at everyone, because he done come down from royalty. Ha. Let them nasty people squabble 'mong themselves, says I.  
  
But Mr. Jarrod tells them 'bout new evidence Don Alfredo has, and how he has to go to San Francisco to find out 'bout it, and Miz Victoria thinks the family shoulda pay Don Alfredo a visit. Like her and Miss Audra visitin' with Miss Maria, as would be proper.  
  
''Good idea!' Mr. Heath pipes up. ''I'll ride over in the mornin'.''  
  
''Now wait a minute,'' says Mr. Nick. ''You may have somethin' here. We'll both ride over in the mornin', get an early start.''  
  
''But I wouldn't like to take you from your work, Nick,'' Mr. Heath says earnestly.  
  
''Oh, I can manage,'' Mr. Nick assures him.  
  
''Well, there's all that mesquite to burn...''  
  
''It's better to take care of that in the afternoon. It's too windy in the mornin,'' says Mr. Nick friendly.  
  
Mr. Heath frowns, fresh out of arguments. He's lookin' dismayed, but I can see that Mr. Nick's makin' fun of Mr. Heath, teasin' him, and it makes me feel all warm inside. Really seems the worst's behind us with those two.  
  
''Well, I'm glad that that's settled!'' says Miz Victora, and so they all go in for dinner as I hurry back to my kitchen. There's veal tonight. and peach cobbler for afters.  
  
**********  
  
The next mornin' Mr. Heath's still with the whistling. ''Beautiful day, ain't it!'' he calls out cheerful when he's leavin' for his mornin' chores.  
  
''Why, yes,'' I say and start grinnin'. The boy done fall in love. It does this ol' heart of mine good to see him like that. He's too serious for a boy his age most of the time. So, I can't help grinnin' and shakin' my head for the rest of the day as I go 'bout my work. I even try a little whistlin' of my own.  
  
But in the evenin' Mr Nick comes home alone. And he's not whistlin', not one note.  
  
''Well, Brother Nick,'' says Mr. Jarrod when they done gather in the parlor for their drinks, ''what about your visit with Don Alfredo this morning?''  
  
''Have you seen Maria?'' asks Miss Audra. ''What did she wear?''  
  
''And where's your brother, Nick?'' Miz Victoria wants to know, sippin' her sherry.  
  
''Don't ask. - Clothes. - Stayin' at the line shack in the North pasture,'' Mr. Nick answers them grumpy as he pours himself a whisky.  
  
''That bad?'' Mr. Jarrod asks worried.  
  
Mr. Nick throws himself into one of them high-backed chairs and tosses back his drink. ''Worse,'' he answers and heaves a big sigh.  
  
''Sweetheart, you're worrying me. What happened?'' Miz Victoria, she asks, puttin' her glass down on the table.  
  
Mr. Nick shakes his head and starts in a dull voice, ''Well, we arrived at the place and Maria, she was sittin' under a tree, readin' a book, all pretty. As we're ridin' up to the house, Heath's horse starts actin' up and he tells me must be a burr under his saddle and he'll join me after he's taken care of the thing. Was nonsense, of course, he just wanted to get to the girl before me, the sneaky little bastard.'' He chuckles, and when they're all starin' at him disapprovin', flinches and buries his face in his hands.  
  
''Darn, I didn't mean it like that,'' he groans.  
  
''Go on,'' Mr. Jarrod says calmly.  
  
Mr. Nick looks up again and continues, ''I met Don Alfredo and he was quite amiable, said I didn't have to apologize for Hadley's antics – even said he'd find a solution that wouldn't leave Hadley and his cronies without a home should the court decide in his favour. And then Heath and Maria came in, together, and like a fool I suddenly didn't know what to say, so I stammered something like 'he's been away and has come to live with us', but I didn't introduce him as my brother.''  
  
''I see,'' Mr. Jarrod says quietly, starin' into his glass.  
  
''Oh, Nick,'' Miz Victoria says unhappy.  
  
''I know, I know,'' Mr. Nick says.  
  
''And Heath, gosh, the boy was in such high spirits, he greeted Don Alfredo, but the old so-and-so was too high and mighty to even shake his hand.''  
  
''How dare he!'' Miss Audra exclaims. ''Oh, Nick, tell me you punched him!''  
  
''Audra!'' cries Miz Victoria.  
  
Mr. Nick throws his sister a pained grin. ''Believe me, I felt like it, sis,'' he says. ''But it got even worse.''  
  
''I wonder how that is possible,'' remarks Mr. Jarrod in his most sarcastic tone.  
  
''Just when we're all standin' there wonderin' what to say next, Hadley turns up and starts hollerin' for Montero. So we got outside and find that he's brought over one of Don Alfredo's bulls that's broken into his pasture and covered his Holstein heifers. He'd planned on buildin' up a dairy herd or some such nonsense. And Hadley keeps on yellin' about teaching Montero a lesson, when Don Alfredo borrows his rifle and shoots the bull down himself. And then says, ''To keep a line pure is a sacred trust,'' straight to Heath's face.'' Mr. Nick sighs again. ''He hasn't spoken five words since. Said to excuse him tonight, he'd stay at the line shack.''  
  
''Oh, no,'' Miz Victoria says, ''why now after the gossip has finally died down and he has begun to feel accepted?''  
  
''That is so unfair,'' cries Miss Audra. ''Why can't these people let it rest?''  
  
''I'm afraid it will never be entirely forgotten, Audra,'' Mr. Jarrod says evenly. ''There will always be people who will bring it up when it suits their agenda.''  
  
''But it's not his fault!'' cries she.  
  
''No. No, it isn't – nonetheless he will carry this burden for the rest of his life.''  
  
Mr. Nick stares at Mr. Jarrod with a blank face. Clearly he never done waste a thought on how this new brother of his could've a problem that won't go away jus' 'cause he's yellin' at it. That it not be enough that he's finally acceptin' him. That it never be enough. That any man who never done suffer no hardship in his life jus' for survivin', can look down his nose at him and call him a bastard, if he chooses so. Even if that Don Alfredo din't use that word.  
  
''I should've punched him,'' mutters Mr. Nick, rakin' his hands through his hair.  
  
''Punching people is rarely the answer, Nick,'' says Mr. Jarrod.  
  
''But there must be something we can do!'' Miss Audra, she says.  
  
''Indeed there is, honey. We can make it very clear to everybody that we as a family stand behind him and that the Barkleys consider him to be one of their own.''  
  
''Which is what all members of this family will do from now on to the fullest and explicitly,'' states Miz Victoria, lookin' straight at Mr. Nick.  
  
**********  
  
Mr. Heath's back the next day and there's no more whistlin'. He don't seem sad nor mad neither, but with him 'tis like the more's goin' on inside, the less you be seein' on the outside, if you know what I mean. So, there's no knowin' how he's feelin' and, of course, no one remarks on the visit to Don Alfredo's.  
  
At least we all can look forward to Saturday, when it'll be the fourth of July, and there'll be a big celebration in town with a parade and bands playin'. And Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath be competin' in the horse race, and also wrestle against each other. I wonder how that'll be goin'. But p'raps that be makin' him think of somethin' else.  
  
Mr. Jarrod done gone to San Francisco now, but the rest of the family will go into town together. So will Sal Li and me and them hands. No whisky for Sal Li this time!  
  
**********  
  
When we come to town, Sal Li and me first visit with Mr. Tom's statue. It done already put on a bit of patina from the weather and is lookin' as if it done sit there always, not only since last summer. Mr. Heath's been with us for most of a year now, come to think of it.  
  
The whole town's made up with flags and paper flowers and someone even done put a wreath 'round Mr. Tom's horse's neck. Sal Li puts a folded paper dragon on the statue's base as a gift and to let Mr. Tom know his boy's been promoted. I'm sure he'll be right proud.  
  
Then we wander 'round a bit lookin' at everythin' goin' on. There's a band in uniform paradin' and playin' as hard as they can. Everyone's in their Sunday finest and lookin' excited. We're right across from the Cattleman's Exchange when Sal Li plucks my sleeve and whispers, 'Look! Dlagon!'  
  
And really there's Mr. Heath, standin' by Mr. Nick as they watch for a buggy arrivin'. It stops right next to a big puddle left over from the heavy rain last night and the pretty young lady inside has no idea how she can get out.  
  
And while Mr. Heath, like a cat that don't like gettin' its feet wet, still ponders some crafty scheme for drainin' the water and gettin' to the fair maiden, Mr. Nick plunges right in, scoops her up, and carries her away. That's them in a nut shell.  
  
''Silas,'' Sal Li whispers urgently, ''Silas, who dat?''  
  
''Why that must be Miss Maria,'' I say, ''Don Alfredo's daughter.''  
  
And there's the big man himself, on horseback, lookin' after Mr. Nick with a cunnin' smile. 'Proud as a Spaniard' is the sayin' and lookin' at him you know why.  
  
Now there's still an elderly plump lady left in the buggy, the duena most like, and with a glance at his older brother Mr. Heath plunges into the puddle and takes her in his arms to carry her onto dry land.  
  
''Silas, they fight because gal?'' Sal Li wants to know. I shrug. ''Dlagon have gal,'' he decides magnanimously. ''He best.'' I wonder what Mr. Nick would have to say 'bout that.  
  
**********  
  
To be honest, I'm not sure 'bout Mr. Nick. When he's smitten, he's smitten and wants to merry her right next Sunday. 'Tis not as if we not done see that before. He was only fifteen, I 'member, when he done try to elope with Lena Swenson, who then was a year older and a head taller than him. Nearly did it, too. Mr. Tom and Mr. Swenson done find'em on the road to Modesto aimin' to get merried there. Saved by their packmule they was, when it refused goin' one step further under the weight of her trousseau.  
  
Musta been all them quilts and crocheted lace curtains she done insist on bringin'. By the time they was found they done gotten from 'engaged to be merried' to 'never want to see your face again', because he wanted to hurry on and she refused to leave her curtains behind. Old Mr. Swenson done put up quite a ruckus claimin' his daughter's reputation be damaged. - She's long since merried to someone else, still livin' in town, with four little ones of her own.  
  
And Mr. Tom done have serious words with Mr. Nick, instructin' him how he couldn't do that to a nice girl like her. Shortly afters he done introduce him to the wonders of the Stockton cathouses. - X'cuse me for mentionin' that. - and Miz Victoria was none too happy 'bout it, let me tell you. There was raised voices. That's why I know. But Mr. Tom done say t'was either that or their son be shot by some irate father some time soon. A man of strong passions is our Mr. Nick.  
  
But for now he done say nothin' 'bout merryin' Miss Maria – so I don't think he's too serious 'bout her. P'raps he's jus' puttin' up a friendly little competition, not figurin' really how his brother's different.  
  
**********  
  
''Come on,'' I says to Sal Li and drag him on. ''The horse race is 'bout beginin'.'' And so we follow the crowd to the town square to cheer for our own.  
  
Start and finish's right across the Cattlemen's Hotel and from where we're standin' we can see Miz Victoria and Miss Audra, pretty as a picture, on the other side. The starter fires his gun and off the riders go.  
  
Sal Li's fair hoppin' with excitement. ''Dlagon! Dlagon!'' he's chantin' loudly. But when they're comin' 'round the bend, Mr. Nick done caught up with Mr. Heath, and they finish side by side right under the bronzen stare of their father's statue. Mr. Tom really musta be glad today of his two fine boys, but Sal Li's a bit disapponted. ''Bad holse,'' he grumbles.  
  
Next is arm wrestlin' and Mr. Nick's wranglin' some barrel chested brute from 'nother outfit, but it barely needs sayin' that he comes out first. He always does. 'Tis jus' the way it works 'round here.  
  
And now for the main event - which is Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath wrestlin' each other. When they're announced, they shake hands and then when Mr. Heath turns away for his corner, Mr. Nick flicks his towel at his brother's backside. Haha, and not for the first time! He does that at home, too, when they're meetin' in the hallway comin' and goin' from the bath room. Then they start in earnest and Mr. Nick throws Mr. Heath right over his shoulder. That musta hurt! Mr. Heath's up again and jumps him! Sal Li's clingin' to my arm. Ouch! He's pinchin' me somethin' awful.  
  
They're beautiful, I think. So big and strong and full of life. They 'mind me again of that book Mr. Tom done give me 'bout them ancient peoples and the pictures in there. That Alexander wrestlin' his friend Hap... Hep... - can't rightly 'member the name jus' now - must've looked like that. Or that Achilles fella 'gainst his cousin... Patrick, I think his name was. Jus' without them funny noses. And, while fightin' bare-chested, they at least still have their pants on.  
  
Oh! Now Mr. Heath has the upper hand! But, no, Mr. Nick jus' flings him over 'gain and presses his shoulders down on the board while the referee's countin' him out. Well, I done tell you how 'tis 'round here. They shake hands and return to their corners and Sal Li and me walk away to get somethin' to drink.  
  
Now I don't rightly know what done happen with the family in the evenin', 'cause we workin' folks leave right after the fire works, but durin' the next few days Mr. Heath does an awful lot of ridin' out on the North Ridge. He's even whistlin' again, though softly-softly only. And Mr. Nick's not grouchin' 'bout it even once. The ridin', not the whistlin'.  
  
**********  
  
One mornin' I'm jus' straightenin' out the bed rooms and gatherin' up the washin' when I hear Miz Victoria talkin' to Miss Audra in her room.  
  
''Stop scratching, dear, or it will leave a nasty scar!''  
  
Miss Audra done have a kitchen accident and burned her hand while takin' out the apple pies from the oven.  
  
''Oh, Mother, it itches so!'' says she. ''Mother?''  
  
''Yes, dear?''  
  
''Have you seen the scars on Heath's back when he was wrestling with Nick?''  
  
''Of course I have. In fact I've asked Nick about it, because it worried me too, and he says your brother has been bushwacked once or twice.''  
  
''Oh.'' Miss Audra says in a small voice.  
  
''He has lived a lonely and dangerous live before he got here, Audra, and it has left traces – probably not only on his body. Best not to think about it too much. Be sure to use that salve on your hand, will you?''  
  
She leaves Miss Audra's bedroom jus' when I'm enterin' and nods at me.  
  
''Anythin' for the laundry, Miss Audra?'' I ask. She hands me the embroidered cotton bag with her unmentionables – ahem – and I put it in the basket for Consuelo to deal with.  
  
''Silas?'' she says.  
  
''Yes, Miss Audra?''  
  
''When you have coffee with Heath early in the morning, does he ever tell you anything about himself?''  
  
''Now, Miss Audra, you know that your brother don't talk much at all and least 'bout hisself,'' I remind her. ''And if he be tellin' me somethin', 'twouldn't be right to tattle now, would it?''  
  
She sighs and looks out the window to the paddock where Mr. Heath's workin' with a horse. He been here for nearly a year now, but his past's still a mystery to us all.  
  
**********  
  
In the afternoon, as I'm jus' waterin' them potted plants downstairs while havin' a chat with Mr. Tom's portrait, it knocks on the door, and when I open there's Don Alfredo wantin' Miz Victoria. So, I hurry up them stairs and knock on her door. She's nappin' and I'm not supposed to disturb her unless 'tis an emergency. But to look at Don Alfredo's face, 'tis. I wonder if mayhaps he be likin' some very hot coffee? But I jus' show him into the front parlor. Can't drop the coffee tray too often or they gonna put me out to pasture.  
  
So, Miz Victoria comes sailin' down them stairs and greets him warmly, and I withdraw, but stay close enough in case they be wantin' anythin'. They start talkin' 'bout the land dispute and Miz Victoria she says, ''The land we sold to Mr. Hadley and the others? Well, you always led us to believe you'd sell the homesteads back to us and I hope you don't drive too hard a bargain.''  
  
''No, perhaps we need not bargain at all! Perhaps you need not lose and I need not win,'' answers Don Alfredo. He chuckles lightly. ''Now, this is a lesson we learn from history. Sometimes the threat of war can be resolved by diplomacy. A strategic union?'' Don Alfredo suggests.  
  
''A marriage,'' says Miz Victoria.  
  
Now, p'raps I done judge Don Alfredo wrong. Can it be that easy?  
  
''Why not,'' says he. ''Our properties are close together. They would be joined some day in one great holding. And it would take care of so many other problems, the sixteen hundred acres and the rest of the disputed land, which has caused so much trouble between us.''  
  
''I see,'' says Miz Victoria, gettin' out of her chair. But why don't she seem glad at all? Seems to me he be right. It be solvin' all our problems. ''You've discussed this with Maria, of course?''  
  
''I assure you, Senora, she will do as I say,'' Don Alfredo says.  
  
''And not find it too difficult. It was obvious she was attracted to Heath.''  
  
''She will merry the other,'' Don Alfredo states. He don't even know Mr. Nick's name!  
  
''And if she wants Heath?'' Miz Victoria asks.  
  
''Well, this can be arranged,'' says he, ''I know that your family has interests all over the state. You could send him South, shall we say on business, keep him away for a year. Young people, believe me, they soon forget.''  
  
''Thank you for coming,'' says Miz Victoria at her most charmin', turnin' away.  
  
''You do not approve?'' Don Alfredo challenges her.  
  
''What makes you think I would?'' she asks softly. Uh-oh. 'Tis gettin' dangerous in here.  
  
''But why do you risk so much for him? He is not yours?'' I been wrong. He's a stupid man, Don Alfredo. A stupid, stupid man.  
  
''As much as the others,'' she says with that steely voice of hers that even Mr. Tom never dared challenge. He not bein' stupid and all.  
  
''But he does not carry your blood!'' He don't understand.  
  
''He carries my husbands!'' She slings that at him like one of them gauntlets them old knights used to wear. I done see that in another book. It jingles as it crashes at his feet. I can proper see it lyin' there, I swear.  
  
''Senora, I beg you to consider the consequences. Not just for yourself, but the others.''  
  
''Mr. Hadley and the rest? You've committed yourself to some sort of arrangement!''  
  
''We'll talk arrangements after the boy has gone.''  
  
''Forgive me, Don Alfredo. I always rest at this time. Silas will see you out.'' A last deep look at him and he's dismissed, found wantin'.  
  
I do see him out, handin' him his hat and openin' the door for him. Oh, sometimes I wish I'd be as big and strong as Mr. Nick! I know people I'd be punchin' - and punchin' hard! - But then, p'raps that's the reason I'm not.  
  
**********  
  
In the evenin' the ladies are playin' at cards while Mr. Nick's in town for a telegram from Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Heath's done gone to bed early, when there's a knock on the front door. A knock? S'more like's someone's tryin' to knock it down! I come rushin' down them stairs from where I jus' been re-stockin' the bathroom and run to open up. 'Tis jus' one of them days when's goin' on here like at the central station in one of them big cities back East.  
  
Mr. Hadley blunders in shoutin' and Mr. Heath slowly comes down them stairs, still buttonin' up his shirt. And Mr. Hadley rants on and on how Mr. Tom always done tell them to plan for tomorrow and figure ahead and how they been doin' jus' that and what do they get for it? A notice to vacate! and he pushes some paper into Miz Victoria's hand. She assures him they be given another piece of land, but he's not havin' any of it.  
  
''Who will give us back ten years of sweat and doin' without?'' he wants to know and rants on 'bout how he been fightin' the land and whatnot.  
  
''We will give you help,'' Mr. Heath, he says, comin' down them last steps.  
  
Mr. Hadley don't want no help. He jus' wants what's his.  
  
''We don't know it's final,'' says Mr. Heath placatin'. ''We'll get a telegram from Jarrod tomorrow.''  
  
''Nick said it's gonna be alright,'' insists Mr. Hadley. ''He said Montero had worked somethin' out. So why this? There's gonna be some reason!'' He's shakin' the vacation note. ''I don't hear you sayin' nothin'', he turns on Mr. Heath. ''You don't have to say it. We all know what it is.'' And he throws me a look of utter disgust as he storms out. I'm jus' openin' them doors here!  
  
''What does he mean, Mother?'' asks Miss Audra.  
  
''I tell you why,'' says Mr. Heath, lookin' done in. ''It's on account of Maria and me.'' And he leaves up them stairs, his shoulders saggin'.  
  
A while later Mr. Nick comes home from the telegraph office all beaten up. I'd like to see the other man! Miz Vistoria's still downstairs, waitin' up for him.  
  
''Oh, darling, what happened?'' she says, as I goe for the liniment. You wouldn't believe how fast we go through that stuff!  
  
When I come back, he's sittin' on the settée growlin', because he don't want no liniment. Also Mr Jarrod's telegram says that Don Alfredo's land grant dates back a hundred years. That's pro'bly bad. And Mr. Nick done thump Mr. Hadley 'cause he been bad-mouthin' Mr. Heath. Ha. You always can rely on Mr. Nick for some good thumpin'!  
  
**********  
  
The next day it all resolves itself somehow. Mr. Heath leaves early in the mornin', all fired up and don't come back in the evenin' with Mr. Nick.  
  
They're all sittin' in the library after dinner with them French windows open and them curtains billowin' in a welcome breeze. I serve the coffee.  
  
''So,'' Mr. Jarrod, he says. ''Let's have it, Brother Nick. What happened? And where's Heath?''  
  
Mr. Nick sighs - he done that a lot lately - and drains his coffee cup. ''It's all good, Jarrod. There'll be no evictions. Don Alfredo's come to his senses at last.''  
  
''That answers my first question – at least partially – what about the rest?''  
  
''Please do be a bit more forthcoming, Nick,'' says Miz Victoria. ''Yesterday Don Alfredo didn't give me the impression he would reconsider unless his conditions were fulfilled.''  
  
''What do you mean?'' Mr. Jarrod leans forward, gazin' at his mother.  
  
''I've had quite an interesting day yesterday,'' Miz Victoria tells him. ''Don Alfredo visited in the afternoon and he had a grand proposal: a marriage alliance that would unite our properties.''  
  
''How wonderful!'' Miss Audra exclaims. ''When Heath marries Maria, wouldn't that solve everything?''  
  
''You misunderstand, my dear, as did I, at first. He didn't want Heath to marry her, he wanted Nick!''  
  
''No!'' Mr. Nick jumps up and escapes to the liquor table. ''Nonononono,'' he says, shakin' his head energetic-like. ''I wasn't even that interested in her. She's a nice girl, but it was nothin' serious. I just thought I'd give Heath a run for his money.'' He pours himself a whisky and tosses it down. Then looks 'round if anyone be wantin' somethin' stronger than coffee.  
  
''Let me take that, Mr. Nick,'' says I and take the crystal decanter from him. I don't wanna miss a word here. I refill his glass and go on pourin' for the others. A scotch for Mr. Jarrod, and a little sherry for Miz Victoria and Miss Audra – jus' as they like it. By the time I'm done, chances are they done forget I'm here.  
  
''Unite the properties?'' Mr. Jarrod muses. ''Not a bad idea, businesswise.''  
  
''I'm not marryin' a property,'' declares Mr. Nick. ''And what does he think how that would work? She's married to me and moonin' after him? And what about Heath? That boy's heartbroken!''  
  
''He suggested we should just send him away for a year or so.''  
  
''Not gonna happen,'' says Mr. Nick.  
  
Miz Victoria smiles that secret little smile of hers. ''That's exactly what I told him, dear.''  
  
''What an awful old man!'' says Miss Audra appalled. ''Poor Maria!''  
  
''And he won't accept Heath because of....''  
  
''Because of his illegitimacy, yes, Jarrod.''  
  
''Will it never end!'' yells Mr. Nick. ''If I can put up with him, so can he. How is it even anyone's business but ours?''  
  
''Mr. Hadley, too, thought it was his business when he came by yesterday evening,'' Miss Audra tells him. ''He shouted at Mother and was quite nasty to Heath.''  
  
''I've taken care of Hadley,'' Mr. Nick growls.  
  
''Which brings us to my second question – where is Heath?'' Mr. Jarrod wants to know.  
  
Mr. Nick waves at the windows. ''Out there, somewhere, lickin' his wounds. I rode over to Don Alfredo's after breakfast. Wanted to tell him exactly what I think about his chasin' people from their homesteads just because some hundred years old paper says he can. Didn't make it there, because I met Heath and Maria comin' my way. She'd chosen him and left the old codger.''  
  
They all exclaim 'bout that.  
  
''Yeah, yeah,'' Mr. Nick goes on. ''But that wasn't the end of it. We rode over to Hadley's next 'cause when I discussed the business with him in town last night,'' he tilts his head so they can all see the results of that 'discussion', ''he told me they all intend to burn their properties down before leavin'. Can you imagine that fire catchin'? They could've brought down this whole valley!''  
  
They exclaim a bit more.  
  
''Now we're all arguin', implorin', even downright beggin' them not to, when up comes Don Alfredo himself and tells them to stop, he never intended to evict them. He gambled and he lost, was how he put it. And looks all old and lonely and sad and so that poor girl decides she can't leave her old man after all. So they ride off. And then I'm left with the boy who looks all lost and forlorn – and what am I supposed to do about that, huh?''  
  
''Oh, Nick,'' Miz Victoria, she says, compassion shinin' in her eyes.  
  
''Yeah,'' he says gruffly. ''He put in a full day's work, but when we came home he just changed horses, got his gear from the barn, and said he would camp out for a while. And here we are now.''  
  
Miss Audra's cryin' now. ''Do we say something about it?'' she wants to know, snifflin'.  
  
''Nah,'' says Mr. Nick. ''Best not to. You know how he gets. Don't likes talkin' much.''  
  
Oh, my poor boy. He done reach for the stars and failed. Jus' like that Icarus fella what done fly too close to the sun and done burn his wings. And all jus' 'cause his mama and papa not been married. I think it sure must be nice to know your ancestors hundreds of years back and all, but I jus' can't see how it makes you a better person.  
  
I mean, I'm a black man and so my granpoppa and granmomma must done come from Africa and there's no knowin' now who they was and who came afore them. But that don't mean I have no ancestors, it jus' means I don't rightly know their names and stories, more's the pity. S'far as I can see we all have as many ancestors as the next man, married or not, 'cause when it comes right down to it we're all descended from Adam and Eve – leastwise that's what the good book's sayin' and that sure must be true?  
  
''So, Maria chose Heath?'' Mr. Jarrod, he says. ''Interesting.''  
  
''Can you believe it!'' Mr. Nick wonders, he bein' the stud 'round here and all. ''They were on their way here, when I met them.''  
  
''And why shouldn't she choose him?'' asks Miss Audra. ''He's sweet and gentle and all my friends like him.''  
  
Mr. Nick harumphs.  
  
''But the differences in upbringing and education?'' Mr. Jarrod objects. ''Don't you think it might be better this way?''  
  
''I've seen more than one marriage succeed despite these differences,'' says Miz Victoria. ''He's not totally uneducated, just a bit rough around the edges. You yourself said that he has a good head on his shoulders. And after all they might have more in common than we know.''  
  
''What do you mean, Mother?'' asks Miss Audra.  
  
''I think they both know what it means to be lonely,'' Miz Victoria says, wise woman that she is.  
  
After that they're all quiet and then they go to bed. I goe 'bout closin' them windows and dowsin' them lamps. I shake my head at Mr. Tom's portrait. Sometimes I can't help it, but he done leave such a mess behind.  
  
**********  
  
He's back now, Mr. Heath. Done come home for dinner right the next day. Not that he has much of an appetite. Mr. Nick's workin' him harder than ever, but he's not unkind 'bout it. I even done hear him say, 'Good job, boy!' once or twice. It's like he's tryin' to keep his brother workin' every wakin' hour so's he has no time for thinkin'. Helpin' him the only way he knows how.  
  
And Mr. Heath's not complainin', of course. He jus' gives. He'll be givin' till his heart gives out. That's who he is. But he's gettin' thinner every day, his pants sittin' loose on his hips, like when he first done come here. After all my efforts fattenin' him up a bit! Goin' to make the roast duck more often.  
  
Jus'nother scar to bear. He's not talkin'. Sometimes even me hardly notice he's there. He's quiet. So quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series twelve years ago, I was working with two language betas (native speakers) who helped me develop and maintain dialects and speech petterns of the characters. As I don't have access to them anymore this piece is sadly unbetaed, but I have tried to reproduce the characteristics we developped earlier.


End file.
